First Dates
by Sonic Rose
Summary: How things went from Shadow and Sara from dating to mating. -shot for rhyming- Please read "Flirting Shadows" for a better understanding of what's going on.
1. New Emotions

Disclaimer: Shadow and related Sonic characters are ©SEGA/Archie comics. I don't own them, I just think the emo needs love too.

The song Sara is singing comes from Lunar The Silver Star Story, and belongs to Working Designs.

Sara the Hedgehog is an OC and © of moi.

Author Notes: I'm generally against canon character/original character pairings. I said that before in Flirting Shadows, but I honestly think they make a cute couple. Please take the time to go back and read more on their relationship from Flirting Shadows on. Thank you :3

* * *

There was a certain and unexpected emotional "high" attached to the concept of having someone. As Shadow realized that he indeed had what qualified as a "girlfriend," other strange feelings had erupted. Their first "date" in the park had been an awkward one marked by rain but finished with an evening at a canyon and a first kiss that was worth something. It was the apprehension at keeping up that feeling that had Shadow's stomach tying itself in knots. His logical mind still had a hard time wrapping around the whims of his and other's emotions, something he might well struggle with for the rest of his life.

Unsure of what he was doing, he sought help from the only source of social information that he felt he could trust...more or less. So it was, that he found himself seated across from a pink hedgehog once more and wishing he was somewhere else entirely. It wasn't that she wasn't helpful...she just tended to assume things, ramble inane drivel, and go on about Sonic to no end, especially comparing and contrasting the two of them, and he rather hated it. So why was he even here? The only feasible alternative at the moment (outside of books) was Sara's father or Sonic, who seemed to be getting on well with the chattering cream puff. '_I wonder if normal people have this much irritation over dating….'_

Shadow managed to pull his mind to the present and with a grunt, cut off Amy in mid-sentence. "So what do people normally do on a date?"

Golden, glorious silence filled his ears while her jewel green eyes locked with his, utterly dumbfounded. She had to think about it a moment before smiling brightly and torturing his ears once again, "Well, some people go for walks or go to the movies, or eat out…. Usually it leads to holding hands or kissing..." She giggled at that; she'd had a _very_ nice time with Sonic last evening. If Shadow was lucky, she'd skip the details. He wasn't so lucky. "And I know it sounds gross, but if you _really_ like that person, a little exchange of saliva can be really erotic."

Shadow slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down while groaning. "**Enough!** Can you tell me anything _useful!?_"

Amy shrank back in her seat pouting at that. "I thought it was…."

"You thought wrong," Shadow grunted. "I do _not_ want to hear about _you_ and _Sonic_ exchanging body fluids!" His muzzle curled into a sneer as he finished that sentiment.

"Okay okay…." Amy frowned a bit. "Well, one thing to consider is bringing her a gift when you visit...like flowers or something."

_'At last….'_ Shadow nodded. "I'm familiar with that one... Do I have to every time?"

"Well no. But if it's going to be particularly special, then it helps," Amy replied.

Shadow sat back in his seat letting his mind revolve around possible gifts and matching them to dates, as far as he'd planned, at least. He'd be taking her on a roundtrip through the United States the next day; that probably constituted "special" at this point. "I already did flowers…."

"Chocolate?" Amy suggested.

Shadow's ear twitched a little and his nose took on a slightly disdainful wrinkle to it. "Why _that_?"

Amy laughed, "Why not?" Her lips curled upright into a slightly unwholesome grin. "Chocolate...ooohhh it is a girl's best friend!"

"I thought that was diamonds…." Shadow muttered under his breath as he grew weary of the girl's rantings.

Amy shook her head but the smile remained. "Something in chocolate releases chemicals that react to the pleasure centers in our brains." The smile widened a bit as she recalled some studies suggesting the effects to be more potent and longer lasting than sex; she'd have to put that to the test, soon if possible. "They also say it's an aphrodisiac... It's...just really enjoyable, take my word for it."

"Thanks." Shadow heaved a sigh and stood up from the chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah. I need air," Shadow said, a kind way of his saying he was really annoyed and feeling slightly homicidal if she kept it up, as he exited the young hedgehog's Knothole residence.

* * *

Date number two, or official date number one, was a success. Sara had seldom had opportunity to ride Sonic's wind, so being carried damsel-style at high speed was a real thrill. Shadow made sure to run through or by certain landmarks, such as the Grand Canyon, the Space Needle, Statue of Liberty, etc. The run had been an all day event, and the dark hedgehog had pushed himself to his limits. Whenever they stopped for food, he gorged himself on deep fried or fatty foods, while the sky blue hedgehog just gaped at him. He wondered if he did anything wrong, but he actually did have an appetite when push came to shove.

Eventually, as the day wound down, Shadow found himself carrying a sleepy hedgehog nestled against his puffy white chest fur. A satisfied feeling flowed through him, though his legs and arms were tired from straining all day. Even the ultimate life form needed rest. It was a luxury item, though, and he wouldn't allow it until he'd dropped her off at her home.

* * *

Three things struck Charles the hedgehog as _odd_ the following morning. First, he thought he heard someone in the kitchen... His daughter avoided that room unless it was to grab a Hot Pocket or drop off dishes under most circumstances. Second, he could detect a lingering smell from Shadow the hedgehog. Of course, when he entered the living room and saw the black and red form sprawled on the couch, the reason was immediately clear, and that was number three.

"Sshhh...!" Sara pleaded from the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes looking rather guilty since she hadn't told her slumbering father they had a guest. Actually, she'd hoped he'd wake up and be on his way before that happened, but it hadn't.

Charles wisely held his tongue, though Sara went over to retrieve him. "...What is the meaning of this?" He inhaled deeply when she got close to him, checking his little girl's perfume. Her natural scent was still strong, so she was, as yet, still single. That relieved him somewhat.

"He was so tired when we got back, he could hardly walk straight…." the female hedgehog replied in a whisper. "I couldn't just let him go like that... He really was trying to leave, Dad; I kinda made him sit down for a minute, and well..."

Charles let out a soft sigh; he couldn't say no to that, could he? "Just how far did you two travel yesterday?"

"Oh...around the country." Sara tried to shrug like her cousin and give a smug smile, though it didn't carry the same weight.

"Fine, fine...you'll tell me all about it over breakfast, all right?" The light blue hedgehog smiled at his girl. He headed into the bathroom to freshen up a bit, since he hadn't expected company for breakfast.

As Sara was about to head back into the kitchen, Shadow's sleeping form shifted positions suddenly, seeming restless. "M...Maria..." His hand reached over the edge of the couch as if to grab something or someone, and the girl's expression sank a bit.

_'Maria?'_

* * *

Shadow had managed to sleep through breakfast, and Charles had to go to work before he'd stirred. That was a big relief to Sara, who was now taking care of the dishes. She wondered how long he'd be asleep but decided she wouldn't worry about it. She scratched the back of her head with a soapy hand and then laughed at her own silly nature.

As she worked through the dishes, she began humming, sometimes whistling. That probably roused Shadow, but she was too busy with her work to notice anything. Whistling gave way back to humming, and soon, she found her voice, singing softly to no one in particular, her gaze fixed on a sun catcher hung in the kitchen window.

Her expressions and work pace changed with the songs, and before long her eyes had a warm glow to them.

"_Wishing on a dream that seems far off..._

_...Hoping it will come today…."_

She began singing as Shadow stepped into the archway between the kitchen and the living room. He remained silent, his jewel-red eyes just watching her stoically.

"_Into the starlit night...foolish dreamers turn their gaze..._

_Waiting on a shooting starrrrr…. _

"_But what if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing? _

_When the horizon darkens most... _

_We all need to believe there is hope!"_

As the hedgehog sang, her movements seemed more graceful, and her posture more thoughtful. She'd sung this one many times and had certain hand gestures as she went on, or held her gaze looking a certain way out the window. She acted in total obliviousness to the hedgehog standing behind her only a few steps as she used one of the sponges as a microphone.

"_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be some guiding light I've yet to see?_

_"I know, my heart should guide me but..._

_There's a hole within my soul..._

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_"I wish, then, for a chance to see now all I need..._

_"Is my star to...?!"_ Sara cut off abruptly as she turned to put the dried dishes in the cupboard. "S-Shadow!" Her eyes went wide, her cheeks red, and she quickly held a tattered dish cloth over her mouth to hide her gaping mouth. "Ohh...I..."

The umber hedgehog suddenly realized he was on the spot and had to say something. He had to make it fast too; he was leering again. He shook his head slightly. "That was...nice...sing much?"

Sara smiled meekly. "Just a little. Usually when I'm really happy or...kind of in a funk." One ear tilted to the side and she spun back to the dishes, just to hide her embarrassment.

"Which was that?" he asked calmly. He decided to take a seat at the table, hoping that would put her more at ease.

Sara laughed after a moment. "Neither actually...I just...felt like it." There was an awkward silence hanging in the air, and Shadow wasn't about to lift it alone. "I sing when I don't think anyone's around."

"Oh..." Shadow looked down at his hands folded on the kitchen table. Not that they were particularly interesting, but this went beyond a simple date, which was supposed to end with a goodbye kiss he was fairly sure they never got to. He could ask her out again, but would he have to leave and then come back? He wasn't quite sure of the rules of dating yet, and he'd drowned out Amy's voice after a while.

"Hungry?" Sara offered after a while. "You missed breakfast but I can whip up some eggs and toast real quick."

"Sure," Shadow said as amiably as possible. He frowned a little bit, but it was aimed at himself for being so socially stiff.

"Who's Maria?" the sky hedgehog asked as she mixed a couple eggs and some seasonings in a bowl.

She had his attention. "W-what?"

"Maria," Sara responded as naturally as she could. "You called her name in your sleep."

Lines creased Shadow's brow as his expression fell. "A friend." His somber tone was hardly enthusiastic in that statement.

"A 'friend'?" Sara frowned a bit herself, pouring the eggs onto a hot skillet. She then slipped a couple slices of bread in the toaster. "The way you're acting says it was more... She pretty?"

"She's dead," Shadow said flatly. The silence returned, except for the snaps, crackles, and pops from the grease on the skillet.

"Okay...you don't want to talk about it." Sara put the toast and eggs on a plate once they were done and slid them toward the dark recipient. "I just wondered."

"...She was my friend." Shadow's tone had a grave edge to it, and he glanced around as though they were being watched.

"Dad's gone to work," Sara commented, sensing he was thinking her father was around; that was partly true.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog forced himself to lower his guard as he accepted the food. He at least wanted to _appear_ relaxed. It was just so hard for him to do, and asking about _her_ just made it more difficult. "I wasn't born on Earth, or Mobius," he began. "I was born on the Space Colony Ark…. Maria was the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik, whom I consider my father."

"Ark...Ark..." Sara frowned a bit, feeling like she should know this. It was big news not long ago, but being from Mobius, she didn't have many details. "Space... Okay, so you knew her there? What happened?"

Shadow paused in mid-bite, just giving her a very _alien_ look, as though she'd just grown a second head. Surely she wasn't asking him for _more_ details! Wasn't that enough? "You don't know?" he asked incredulously.

Sara shook her head. "Sorry...I know Eggman's also gone by the name Robotnik...and even Kintobor. Are they related?" Shadow nodded to her. "Whew, never imagined the doc had relatives." Shadow shrugged. "So she was special to you, huh?"

"Yeah," Shadow said simply. He seemed to lose his appetite and slid the plate toward her. "Thanks for breakfast...and putting me up for the night." He got up from the table to leave, his look even more distant than Sara's when she sang.

She managed to smile at him, though it was forced a bit. "Sorry if I said anything wrong." She slipped an awkward arm around him and led him to the door. "Wanna hang out later?"

"Yeah. I just need some air," Shadow said casually. He turned to her once they were on the front step and looked down at her. She was a couple inches shorter than him, and he could steal a number of looks at her without being noticed. She wasn't particularly observant at times either, which also helped. His mind mulled over a few possibilities since this was where their date yesterday should have ended. "Hey...Sara?"

She turned her head back to him, smiling more naturally now. "Yes, Shadow?"

"Thanks." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Though his timing could have been better, and he almost missed her to a turn of the head, she didn't pull away. It was the very fulfilling kind of kiss he'd hoped they'd share last night, and he now hoped there'd be many more.


	2. The Right Foot

Mobius wasn't a bad place...it just...wasn't a place Shadow cared to hang out in. He did a few laps around Knothole Village, trying to clear his head, but found things somehow more distracting here. He was used to the cityscapes, the cars, the noises, the technology. The fresh air and chattering birds were..._nice_...but he felt lost on Mobius. His side of the gate was familiar, and roads were easy to navigate... Dirt paths, winding ways, and half-hidden buildings just made things more difficult.

It was therefore easier for Shadow to suggest Earth-side locations for dates. It would take time for Shadow to learn the Mobian landscape, and he felt confident that Earth would prove more "exotic" and attractive to Sara. If there was one thing he could offer her, it was a cheap travel plan. Still, he considered that there would be times she'd want to come home...even now he longed for his days on the Ark.

He came to a stop in the middle of the Great Forest, deciding to rest against a giant oak. Birds chirped, a soft warm breeze blew, the sky was bright and clear. It was just...perfect…too perfect. He twitched an ear lightly, wondering how long this would last. Peace was not something the dark hedgehog accepted easily, and the few times he had, it hadn't lasted.

He looked over a slightly open space in the forest with sun streaming down through the leaves. The dappled light revealed small shrubs that had lost their flowers and were in the process of making fruits, and trees that had done likewise. Most of the grasses were brown, choked from lack of light, but in the center of the clearing there was a patch of flowers. A few white buds grew bush-like close to the ground in the loamy soil while taller yellow flowers with cone-like petals jutting from the center hung their heads. They caught his interest.

Maybe he'd done the flower thing before, but picking them oneself tended to earn more points.

"Hey! Shadow!" an annoyingly familiar voice called.

An ear twitched, and the black and red hedgehog turned to see the blue pincushion running up at high speeds. His crimson eyes quickly glanced at the patch of flowers and he suddenly stood between the clearing and Sonic, launching a homing attack at him. They sparred for several minutes, Shadow running and taking to the trees, leading him away from the patch of flowers he intended to harvest later, until he finally flung the blue hero into a tree, quills pinned.

Sonic laughed while he attempted to free himself, "Yow, what a workout."

Shadow snorted a reply.

"Talkative as ever." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatcha doin' all the way out here?" There was a shrug, and Sonic finally managed to free himself. "Oh, Sara asked me where you wanted to meet up, said you guys never made official plans today."

Sonic suddenly had his full attention, and Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Would have been nice if you'd told me that to begin with."

"Heh, woulda been nice if you didn't just start attacking me too." He scratched behind an ear idly, still smiling in his usual cocky way. "So where you guys goin' tonight?"

"Umm..."

"No big, I thought as much," Sonic said, getting up in Shadow's face. He couldn't help glaring into Sonic's cool emerald eyes until two slips of paper wound up between them. "Tickets."

He snatched them up and studied the tickets...they were to a concert. "Mina the Songoose?" It was slated for the Knothole Amphitheater at 7PM. He didn't have to ask how Sonic got the tickets, as he was a good friend of the mongoose, titled "songoose." It was also a nice gesture. He remained in stony silence, considering if he wanted to accept the hospitality, but the blue hedgehog saved him the trouble.

"You're welcome," Sonic quipped and sped off. "I'll tell Sara to be ready by six."

* * *

In the meantime, Shadow soon found himself in Station Square at a local pizza place, but it wasn't because he was hungry. He didn't mind pizza; he actually liked it, and had some strange ideas about what was a good topping for it along with the marinara and garlic. He was already kicking himself mentally for coming here, but the man who ran Vinnie's Pizza was a reliable one. If he was going to take Sara to points on Earth, he'd need a better cash flow.

The bell had tinkled and sounded his entrance, and the caramel-haired man behind the counter looked down at the Mobian, breaking into a smile. "Why hello there, Shadow!" he greeted cheerfully.

Shadow grunted a reply, hesitating before lifting his flame-red eyes to stare the man down coldly. "I need a job."

"What, again?" the man inquired, laughing softly. He gave a motion to one of his staff, and a meat lover's pizza was soon sliding along the conveyor belt of the pizza oven.

Shadow made some guttural noises that didn't quite constitute speech before shrugging. "I don't have any money," he said matter-of-factly.

The human nodded a bit and leaned on the counter thoughtfully. "It's because of that goil, isn't it?"

"...Yes, Tony," he grudgingly replied, hanging his head a bit in defeat.

The man had a way of smiling that almost seemed as though this admission was a personal triumph to his own ears. "I knew ya had it in ya." he beamed proudly.

Shadow sighed a bit, "Yeah yeah, just give me a stack of pizzas and tell me where to take them."

Tony shook his head. "Not just yet... Since this time it's official, I'll be needing you ta fill out proper forms. Capiché?" Shadow nodded reply. "Bet ya have the paperwork done by the time your pizza's ready. We'll set ya to work sometime tomorrow."

"Fine," Shadow said dryly and shook his head as the slightly freckled man laughed.

* * *

"I have it, Dad!" Sara called when she saw Shadow from the window. She made sure she was the first to greet him, though she did it with an arched brow when she met him at the front door, closing it quickly behind her. "I wasn't aware you were into pop-rock."

"I…." Shadow strove for something to say, but just shrugged. "Sonic gave me the tickets."

"That explains it." Sara laughed a bit, and then almost lost balance as the door flew open behind her as she still had a hand on the knob.

"Racing off without letting me say goodbye?" her father, the light blue hedgehog, said in a fatherly tone. While he tried to sound lighthearted, his eyes conveyed how he felt easily. He cleared his throat.

"Ahh...well, the concert's…." Sara started.

"We have time." Shadow shrugged.

"Well...you just seemed...anxious." the older hedgehog turned his deep brown eyes to his daughter. She wasn't glued to the phone like other teens, though she was computer savvy. She wasn't clothes crazy, though Shadow thought her wardrobe was a bit on the loud side. But she was now _dating,_ and that was a very teenage thing. Charles remembered sneaking out of the house to see Sara's mother on more than one occasion, staying out late and...well…not having any form of parental consent when they did make things official.

Sara's expression softened a bit, and even looked a little guilty at her father, Shadow unaware of what was going through their heads. It wasn't like he was going to just...take advantage. "Ahh...sorry, Dad." She gave him a smile and a hug. "I think we'll be back before midnight..."

"Eleven," Charles put in. "Think you can manage that?"

"Yeah. Can we go now?" Shadow turned from the front door and found Sara's arm slipped around his after a moment. He wasn't used to contact like this. A small smile tugged at his lips as a hint of pride shot up in him at the girl clinging to him. He was wanted, and that was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Mina's concert was packed with screaming, cheering fans, and Shadow was thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation. Being only about five rows back worsened the effect, and Sara noticed. While others around were grooving to the tunes, the red-streaked hedgehog remained firmly planted. Sara hadn't really been to any concerts, and while she wasn't antisocial like he was, she did feel a bit pressured with so many bodies close by. She most certainly wasn't a dancer either, so she felt self-conscious about that too, and backed up against her date after a while complaining the music was giving her a headache.

Grateful for the excuse to leave, he and Sara took it, after getting their hands stamped on the way out should they wish to return. It was quiet between them, walking down the streets of Knothole, but it was refreshing. The heat of day had faded away, but the air still carried a weight to it that mingled with the silence.

"...Hungry?" Sara ventured after a while. They were now on a cobbled path, a step up from the dirt they'd been on. It was kind of quaint, like some of the older neighborhoods on the outskirts of Station Square, the kind that saw regular festivals and fairs with people dressed in ridiculous outfits, selling 20 varieties of the same kind of food. But this was one of the more developed areas of Knothole, and there was only solid paving in the areas surrounding the palace currently. This street in particular was straighter than others they'd been on and was lined with small shops ranging from hardware to grocery and a couple of eateries.

"Not really."

"Really? You ate enough the other day..." She laughed lightly.

"I was...pushing myself," he commented. He noticed Sara's ear twitched a little and wondered how well this date _was_ going. Most of the shops on the street were closed, but there was an Italian restaurant still open at this hour. "If you're hungry, I guess I could eat a couple garlic sticks..."

A smile grew on the light azure hedgehog's face as she was steered toward Antonio's. "Thanks."

"Thanks...?"

"Yeah...I know this isn't the easiest thing in the world for you...and...you're being awfully considerate."

The two sat across from each other in a booth and were soon given menus to look over. Shadow was unfamiliar with Mobian currency and had noticed a certain amount of dealings were still done through a barter and trade system. However, it was fairly clear this was one establishment that dealt primarily with money. A strange scrawling _A_ with a line through it probably represented the Acorn dollar. While the food types were familiar to him, alfredo, linguini, rigatoni, lasagna, spaghetti, escargot...the money system had him baffled.

"Umm...is something wrong?" Sara asked, looking up from her menu. "I know we're not exactly dressed for a fancy restaurant but..."

"...How...does one...pay for stuff here?"

Sara looked at him in slight shock. She spent a moment considering things then picked through her fanny pack before drawing out a billfold and a change purse. "Sorry, I forgot you're not from around here." She smiled and slid a couple bills across to him. They had the faces of the Acorn monarchy on them and the coins she showed him had differing faces, which she explained belonged to important historical figures on the heads side, while the tails side contained significant landmarks or items unique to the Acorn Kingdom. These ranged from an image of the old palace from Mobotropolis, local flowers, and the Acorn family crest. They all had equivalents in American cash, which Shadow quickly caught onto. "I'm just not sure about the exchange rates."

"...Do you still want to eat here?"

Sara looked up at him again, her brown eyes clearly set, but only as uncertain as he was. "Yeah, why not?"

"I don't have any money..." Shadow admitted with a sigh. The tickets had been free, the meals he'd gotten so far were on other people's good graces. What he did know of dating usually involved the guy paying. He couldn't do that, not here...and he hadn't started work yet so….

"I'll pay," Sara replied firmly and leaned back against the plush booth seat. "My treat." She smiled radiantly, though Shadow arched a dubious brow.

"You shouldn't have to..."

"Ahh, that whole 'guys should provide' thing?" Sara grinned. "You can treat me out some other time, okay?"

"So where'd you get the money?" Shadow said, returning to the menu. The prices didn't look very encouraging...he hadn't realized what a high end place this was. Sara's statement about their dress code was just now setting in as he noticed other Mobian couples staring at them. They were dressed in evening gowns and fancy coats….

"Dad mostly, he has me help out at the restaurant sometimes," she responded, smiling now that she'd made a more definite choice in what she wanted. "Ahh, feel free to order whatever you want."

"...So what else do you do?" His question elicited an off-guard look from his brown-banged date. "I mean...aside singing." He attempted an assuring smile, but it didn't quite have the affect he wanted.

The moment was interrupted by a waiter who then took their order. There was more silence that followed, until Sara had a bit of her water, letting him have the extra lemon slice. "You really want to know what I do?"

_Was this a trick question?_ Shadow wondered. One minute things were going okay, then the next, things were awkward. "Why not?"

"Well, it's just...I'm not sure it's something I can do on the other side of the gate."

Shadow took on a genuinely curious look now. "What? I know we're shorter than humans, but I don't know any jobs off-limits to us."

There was a distinct blush on Sara's face. "...A vet."

"A vet...?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah...I don't think I have the qualifications on Earth, but I do here."

Shadow returned to deep thought over that. He knew there were animals on Mobius that were like Earth animals. He just hadn't thought about it much... Somehow seeing more of his own kind seemed more unusual than passing a farm to him, but he wasn't from this world, even if half his genetic code was. "...What got you interested in that?"

"Ahh!" Sara lit up. "It was Muttski." She paused, looking for his reaction before continuing. "Muttski was Sonic's dog a while ago." Shadow was trying to imagine Sonic with a pet dog, but most of the dogs he'd known were security animals, and he couldn't help thinking of them being less than favorable toward the blue blur. _A pet dog?_ "Honestly, he spent more time at our house, so I learned how to take care of him...started with grooming and such 'til he got sick from eating one of Sonic's socks." She laughed, but her expression then sank a bit and she helped herself to a free breadstick.

"So what's wrong with that? Sounds like you're good at it...and I can imagine Earth has a higher demand for veterinarians."

Sara smiled a bit more faintly. "Well...I did go into one veterinary clinic while I was on Earth..." she began, twirling her bangs around a finger idly, "...they thought I was a patient."

Shadow snorted. "Their loss." He was rewarded with another smile from her, a lingering and content one; he liked it.

After dinner, they arrived back at Sara's house just a few minutes before 11. It was dark but for a light in the window to Charles' room, and the porch light. In some ways, the day had been hit and miss. She was the one putting her arms around him, leading him in the dance rather than the other way around. It was a relief, and far more helpful than Amy's tips... Sara was able to communicate her feelings and emotional cues more freely than he'd thought and she seemed to sense when he was feeling put on the spot. He made a mental note to have the next date on Earth, where he knew the ropes better. Speaking of ropes, the rules of dating dictated that kiss he'd been waiting for all night, and was pleased to see this one lingered a bit longer than the last one…. Somehow...he didn't want to let go.


	3. What Now?

Receiving escort home from the concert, Amy walked arm in arm with her cobalt hero. It was nice that Sonic didn't have a knee-jerk response to her presence any more. Sara's suggestion that she lose the makeup and perfume had the immediate effect of making him take notice of her. Of course it was almost purely hormonal, a shock to his VNO, which was finally telling him she was a lady and not some punk kid. Yet, as he got used to her, she'd managed to draw him into an increasingly meaningful relationship.

They had more in common than friends. They liked a lot of the same kind of music and foods, once she managed to get him to try something aside his uncle's chili dogs, or pizza. He had a surprising soft spot for a good sunset, and at the beach no less, which Amy considered highly romantic. Speed was still in his name, though, and his humor tended toward things that the pink one objected to at times, but that wasn't the point. She'd gotten him to open up to her and had genuinely impressed him. Tails had a hand in that, as he'd taught her a bit about the basics of electricity and mechanics, which she was finding useful now. Sonic's love of speed naturally extended to an admiration of sports cars, like Chris' Jaguar, which they'd gotten into a discussion about. He'd tested her knowledge and found she kept up well with the topic, which both surprised and comforted him.

Amy's Knothole residence wasn't far, but Amy was enjoying the walk, almost completely engrossed in Sonic...almost. She elbowed him a minute later.

"Eh?"

"Isn't that your uncle's house?" Amy inquired as they neared one of the larger residences, a two-story home loosely described as a "hut" for its basic construction, though it had a solid foundation.

"Yeah…" Sonic started, "what of it?" His eyes fleetingly caught sight of a moving form near it. _'Hnnn?'_

"You see it too?" she whispered.

Sonic nodded. He squinted at the dark, trying to make sense of the shape. It was seated at a windowsill on the second story, Sara's room. If it had been a burglar, the window would have been opened, but it wasn't. The figure froze briefly as it hadn't expected something...a dim light from the hall creeping through the bedroom door. Sonic could then clearly make out a hedgehog form. It had to be Shadow.

"What do you think he's doing?" Amy questioned softly as she could.

"Umm..." Sonic paused, watching Shadow shift so he was out of the window's view. Even in the darkness, their eyes locked. The whites of his eyes were a deep, mysterious blue, and the red as if his cornea scarred black by the lack of light. Sonic's looked back a twinkling blue-green in the starlight that shone down on him. He shifted his gaze to the window where his cousin's form was starting to appear, but when he looked back, Shadow was gone. "...Weirdo. Ahh who cares, let's go, Ames."

Amy smiled at his affectionate nickname for her, and she slipped an arm around him. Just before they left, she took another glance at the window, and thought she saw something there, but couldn't make it out.

In the morning, Sara made a pit stop at the upstairs restroom to fill a plastic cup with water. She set it on the inside of her window where she set some slightly wilted flowers in it…apparently left by her not-so-secret admirer. '_It was a nice thought anyway.'_

* * *

Over the following weeks, they were sliding into a routine, and it was comforting. He would visit for a few hours almost daily, and in that time he and Sara would usually sit down to a meal. She appreciated having someone to listen to her, and he appreciated that she was versed on a variety of topics. There was a tacit agreement between them concerning personal space, mainly concerning her teaching Shadow to know when she wanted affection. He just wasn't used to acts like hugging or holding hands, which Sara felt far more comfortable with. Now that he was getting used to her, the cues she used to indicate things became more subtle, and he was picking up on them easily. He'd slip an arm around her and she'd smile; he was growing to appreciate that.

Shadow still had to work at Vinnie's, so the two had to spend a certain amount of time apart. He planned on smiling as much as he could bear for the sake of garnering extra tips while working there. It had worked, more or less...though some people may have given him an extra tip just to get lost. The black and red hedgehog quickly determined that "pizza boy" would be a _very_ temporary situation. This was just one stop in the grand scheme of things, and he had plans.

His plan at the end of a very lucrative week at Vinnie's meant a two-day trip to Cedar Point. Sara had expressed an interest in thrill rides, and that place was reputed to be the best. It had the most coasters in the US and was one of very few reasons Shadow could see for visiting a place like Sandusky, Ohio. Two days...it would be impossible to do the whole park in one day anyhow. There was too much to do and see, and undoubtedly, Sara would be pulling him in every direction. Thankfully, there were hotels on site too, something he'd taken into account when deciding on the "date" location. His one point of concern was over her reaction to being so far away from friends and family, even overnight.

His sky blue interest was completely ecstatic about the whole thing, much to his relief. She eagerly waited to be let in, and quickly gravitated toward the roller coasters until her head began to hurt in the middle of the day. Shadow wrinkled his nose at the pricey things at the park, but it was _at the park _after all. Taking things slower from there on, they spent some time at the fairways playing various games. Shadow found the games tedious and mind numbing, and any equipment used in them highly unbalanced. He should have had the top score in a particular shooting game but for the gun he was using; at least, that's what he said. When all was said and done for that day, his wallet was at least a hundred dollars lighter, and carrying more stuffed carnival goods than he cared to.

Sara entered into the hotel room and promptly flopped down on the king size bed, laughing and smiling to herself, totally forgetting the goods Shadow was carrying and the fact he was still in the room. She barely noticed him cast the toys to one side and then slip over to the other side of the bed, keeping his attention on her.

"Ohh man, I didn't realize I was so tired...and my feet are going to kill me tomorrow." She laughed and rolled over on her side, suddenly noticing the size of the bed. "...So did you get a room across the hall or next door or...?" she blurted out, though she knew better.

"Just this one," Shadow replied mutely.

The girl's cheeks gained a bit of color at that. It was quiet a bit, and she lay back on top of the sheets, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you have fun..?"

"It was okay."

Sara glanced over at the pile of stuffed animals and gave a soft laugh. "Sorry...I should've carried a few of those." Shadow shrugged. It was all for her, and the only payment he expected... "Tired?" There was silence.

"I can sleep in a chair or something if you're nervous," was the reply.

Sara smiled sheepishly a bit. She _was_ nervous. It looked like this would be the time for her to make _the_ big decision. The teen reddened further at where her thoughts were going. One bed, and they would be sharing it. She couldn't ask him to take a chair even if he had offered. They_ had_ been dating a little while, so it wasn't like they were total strangers. Wasn't this what it was about anyway? Winding up with a life-long love? He was asking without asking, something she noticed he had a tendency of doing. "No...it's a big bed anyway," she finally answered, very conscious of his eyes on her while she removed her gloves and slipped off the brightly colored top she wore. Shadow did slide into bed next to her but turned away from her after a minute, sighing. "...Is something wrong?"

"..."

"Shadow...?" Sara called softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This was a stupid idea, wasn't it?" Shadow asked despondently.

"Oh no...no…." Sara made an effort to smile and slip in closer to him. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

The ultimate arched a hopeful brow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sara managed a laugh and put her arms around him. He felt her tenseness slip away as she nestled against his fluffy chest. "Soon, though...I think."

'_I hope so,' _Shadow thought, watching the girl fall asleep effortlessly. He brushed his fingers through her silky brown bangs and lay there thinking. The part of him that was growing needy really hoped that she would want to consummate their relationship that night, but he still had far too much restraint and reservations than to press things. It was a disappointing outcome, but the trip wasn't over just yet.

Sara had taken things in stride and determined to stay upbeat the rest of their time at Cedar Point, but that night had changed things in their relationship. They had fun, but Shadow couldn't help feeling disappointed. It didn't make sense to him since things had been going well between them. It was also the largest sum of money he'd spent on her to date as well...which he could only gripe to himself about. Nobody forced them to date, nobody forced them to go certain places, and it was his idea to try to keep things to Earth as much as possible. He just...thought he knew her better than that.

Pizza at Vinnie's a couple days later seemed to go smoother than the theme park trip, ending in a couple mints for the both of them and a makeout session that just left him wanting _more_. He'd done his homework, he could live with her; now if she'd just make up her damn mind about things, they could stop wasting time and get on with things.

* * *

It was hard to top a cross-country tour. Shadow had known that before; he just didn't think that it and the canyon would be the pinnacle of their relationship. He _could have had her_ at either of those points and that would be the end of it. But no, he'd chosen to ease her into things by way of dating, and that meant something different each time, with ping ponging emotions and…he wasn't sure he liked it. These thoughts lingered in his mind, casting doubt on everything concerning their whole relationship.

The two wound up at a movie theater to watch a film a few days following, which Sara had offered to treat on. Shadow still insisted on paying when he could, but this was to a Mobian theater and Shadow didn't feel like exchanging what little he had for Acorn Denarii at the moment.

Both of them were pretty flexible with film choices. He was desensitized to real violence and had no apparent susceptibility to nightmares. Sara, in turn, handled horror films well, but then again that meant she didn't need to cuddle during the "scary parts"...didn't keep her from leaning against him, though. Shadow did have a problem with certain super hero movies, but that may have stemmed from his rivalry with Sonic...or a disturbing sympathy with some of the lesser villains.

In any event, Sara was watching the movie and Shadow was...being Shadow. "Why are we here?" he asked in the middle of one of the action scenes.

"To watch a movie," Sara laughed quietly.

Shadow sighed a little.

"...Not interested?" She arched a brow.

"No no...I didn't mean the movie...I meant...us...why are we here?" Shadow asked. Since they weren't watching a first run movie, they had the theater mostly to themselves.

Sara's quills stiffened defensively. "Um...something wrong?"

"...Just curious," Shadow replied, sinking into his seat, while Sara was on the edge of hers.

The movie continued, though neither was paying attention. "You think...umm..." she started, but stopped in her thoughts. "I thought things were going well."

"..Me too."

Sara sighed uncomfortably, "...So all this...umm...you think it might have been a crush?"

"Huh?" Shadow shifted to look at Sara, but her face was obscured by her bangs and the dim lighting.

"A crush, you know?"

"I guess..."

"...I thought so." Sara sighed again; she rather saw something like this coming.

"...What's wrong?" Shadow inquired, now certain things hadn't gone as planned.

"Ahh...nothing," Sara managed in one of her forced tones. "Come on, let's watch the rest of the movie…I wanna know who gets the girl." Her laughter was forced, and Shadow was feeling guilty. But it wasn't his place, was it? He handled things by thinking them through, so Sara had to as well, except she had already come to the logical conclusion, thankful for the darkness that blanketed them. _'It was just a crush. That's fine...that's fine...I didn't think it would last anyway...right?'_ The way her head tilted, she caught sight of the friendship bracelet he'd given her not long ago. _'Just a crush….'_


	4. The Language of Love

Shadow had been on pins and needles through the date since he'd opened his mouth. '_Did I say something wrong?'_ All he understood was that Sara was broadcasting mixed signals and filled with contradictions since the theater. She was working things out in her head but looked like she wanted to say something. She was avoiding contact with him, though her posture or a glance told him she wished to be held. Nothing was clear at all, and for once Shadow couldn't see an ounce of her cocky cousin in the sky blue hedgehog.

The theater was inside the Acorn Mall, so there were plenty of opportunities after the film was over to attempt to ease things between them. Shadow recalled the kinds of things that usually made her happy, but it was Sara's turn to act on autopilot. After exchanging a couple tens for Mobian currency the ebony hedgehog began steering her toward things he knew she liked. He offered her ice cream, she ate it. He took her by Mr. Game n' Watch's emporium, she didn't want anything. He took her to Spencer's novelties and she didn't blush once, only giving a faint smile. She wasn't interested in a large meal, so they picked up some food to go, and that too was eaten in silence.

The tense atmosphere had hardly evaporated by the time they reached the doorstep to Sara's home, but at that point, Shadow felt he had to say or do something. He took a firm hold of her hand, keeping her from reaching for the knob a minute. "...Wait."

Sara turned to him, finally making eye contact. "Y-yes?"

"I don't know what I said or did, but I'm sorry, okay?"

A smile finally graced her lips. "No, you're fine, really..." She began to pull away, but he kept his grip on her hand, her eyes downcast.

"I don't believe you…." Shadow replied softly. A small growl escaped him at her continued silence. "..Talk to me, damnit..."

Sara's expression was shifty. She seemed to want something, but the door behind them opened as she was about to speak. "Sara...?" the voice of her father called. He didn't get a clear look at the two, so he couldn't tell there was friction between them.

His interference changed her demeanor, at least outwardly, "Ah...hey, Dad, I'm home." Her hand finally slipped from Shadow's, leaving behind the bracelet he'd given her.

Charles smiled as his daughter made her way inside, giving him a quick hug in front of her date. "Have fun, you two?"

There was a considerate pause before either spoke. "Yeah...lots..." Shadow droned. "...Good night."

Chuck took note of the fleeing form, sensing something was off, but he didn't say anything until the door had closed. While a hug was nothing new, her tearing away from her date so abruptly was. "...Okay, what did I miss?"

"Ahh...nothing...it's just..." Sara sighed, "the crush has worn off." She managed another fake smile while heading for the stairs. "That's all."

"Sara..." the light blue hedgehog responded in a deep, concerned tone, "I doubt it's what you think..."

"N-no..." Her ears pinned back and her expression sank. "I...it was just a stupid crush...I'm probably just too...plain to keep his interest...I dunno."

"Sweetheart..." Chuck moved over to his little girl and wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't so little anymore, but he was still her father. "I...look...I don't know what happened, and I don't know Shadow very well...but I doubt he'd invest so much time and effort if he didn't really have feelings for you."

* * *

A few days later a very content Sonic was speeding through the Great Forest at unbelievable speeds, kicking up dust and generally blazing trails as he went, in a somewhat literal sense. Yet, there was a good chunk of partly melted ice and snow clinging to his quills, and a sneeze from him shook a fine mist of it off, evaporating quickly in the warm climate. In his hands were a bouquet of Laurelai Frostblooms that only grew in caves high on the snowy mountains far to the north. Arc Tundra was the closest ice region to Knothole, and that's exactly where Sonic was returning from, so full of himself that his smile was frozen on his face as much as the ice clinging to his quills.

"_Long as the voooice inside me says go I will always keep on running..._" Sonic sang cheerfully, his brilliant emerald eyes glittering in the dappled light of the forest. "_There is no way to keep me from goin' to the very top...!"_

Very quickly, Sonic entered the outskirts of Knothole and was fast approaching Amy's house. The pink hedgehog was standing on her porch, looking down the street and away from Sonic's direction. He took advantage of this, taking a flying leap into the air and doing a spin before landing, shaking off the ice as a gentle snow. "Merry Christmas!" the blue hedgehog called cheerfully, causing Amy to look up at him startled before he landed in front of her and held out a hand containing a fist full of flowers.

"Ahahaa...Sonic!" Amy wasn't sure whether or not to berate him for startling her, but she smiled at the white blooms. She did like flowers, and the Frostblooms were gorgeous; still glistening with tiny ice crystals, they were a pure white with blue-tinged edges. "Aww...they're...gorgeous! But how did you...where did you...?"

"Ehh...same place I got the ice," Sonic said, giving a mock shiver and smiling brightly.

Amy smiled, but glanced back down the road after a moment.

Sonic's smile faulted ever so slightly. He was quite used to blowing people away, and the distracted look in Amy's eyes didn't bode favorably for him. Something was on her mind. "Somethin' eatin' ya, Ames?"

"A little..." Amy paused, then tugged at Sonic's elbow lightly. "Come on in! These flowers won't put themselves in a vase, you know!" She smiled warmly and headed inside, expecting him to follow. "And thanks!"

"Welcome. What's up?" Sonic queried again after he was in the residence. He sat himself down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table while waiting for Amy.

"Well... Sara just stopped by a minute ago," the rose color hedgehog responded, checking under the sink in her kitchenette for a suitable vase and filling it with ice cold water. She started walking back to the living room, stopping abruptly with a disapproving look etched on her face. "**SONIC **_**T.**_** HEDGEHOG!**_** Get your feet off the table this instant!**_**"**

"Wah...!" Sonic bolted to his feet and was suddenly berated by Amy yet again while she almost broke the vase she'd just filled in her anger. He didn't understand really, until he realized the melted ice and snow left a nice watery impression on the couch, and that he'd trailed mud into the house. "Sorry, sorry!"

"And who's going to clean this mess anyhow?!"

"Shee...ze...sorry! Amykins...come on! Throw me a bone here, will ya?" Sonic blushed, shrinking back from her. "Uhh urr...what about my cuz?" he asked, hoping to divert the topic.

Amy's assault on Sonic suddenly ceased and her brows creased together in concern. "Well.. to be honest, she says she hasn't seen Shadow in almost a week and she says he hasn't contacted her or anything..."

Sonic shrugged. "So? He doesn't have a cell phone or a regular address."

"I know." Amy headed to the kitchen while talking, so she could get some carpet cleaner from under the sink.

"Not afraid he's gotten hurt, are ya? He's tougher than nails, believe you me," Sonic assured.

"Yes, I know that too...it's just...hey! Stay put! You're making the mess worse!"

Sonic jumped back to where he was staying while she sprayed the foaming product on the carpeting. He tapped a foot impatiently. "It's juuuust...? What? Shads can take care of himself."

"Yes but...since he started dating Sara, he's been keeping in touch... He's over every day but..." Amy came to a stop at a spot just in front of Sonic and stared up at him from the ground. "Sara thinks he's dumped her..."

"W-what?" he blinked in disbelief. "No way!"

"She says they were at the movies and he said it was just a crush or something like that..." Amy sighed. "She's really upset about it, and of course, she can't find Shadow so now she's all confused and hurt and..."

"You want me to find the dolt and drag him back here?" Sonic replied, offering her a hand up. He could tell the answer just by Amy's smile. '_Ahh the things I do for love….'_

* * *

Shadow was surprisingly easy to trace, since he had a job, and Sonic had a Station Square address. It wasn't like Sonic to wait, so he launched himself at the pizza boy from the fire escape of the Wild Arms apartment building. "Dude, you are so slow, man!"

Needless to say, Shadow was shocked, having expected Sonic to be on Mobius rather than Earth. Somehow he managed to save the pizzas from hitting the pavement, but countering Sonic would be a problem. "What the hell!?"

"I called for my pizza like over a half hour ago! Don't I get it free?" Sonic grinned.

Shadow skidded to a halt. He made a glance at the slip of paper the address was written on. Tony had refused to say the customer's name, only the address... His expression sank. "Here's your damned pizzas...now where's my money?"

"I got it, but...you only get it if you're a good lil' pizza boy." Sonic smirked.

"I said here's your pizzas," Shadow returned coldly, gritting his teeth as he said so. He held out the boxes but Sonic stood his ground. Tony wouldn't be expecting him back quickly; he'd made an extra effort to tell him to take his time _if_ he needed, so obviously this was planned. He didn't feel like playing along.

"I'll take them if you tell me why you're avoiding Sara."

Shadow's muzzle curled in a sneer. "I'm not avoiding her."

"Really? Somehow I get the impression she thinks you dumped her." Sonic took one of the pizza boxes and glanced around. He headed to a nearby bench for a seat, crossing his legs and setting the one box on his lap. Shadow had yet to be paid and moved next to him reluctantly.

"I didn't...she just started…getting distant."

Sonic arched a brow and opened the box on his lap. "Wanna slice?"

"I want my money..." he grumbled, but Sonic waved the piece of pizza around, dripping with sauce and runny cheese until he took it.

"...I don't like these 'he says, she says' sorta things, but from what Amy told me, she said that you said that it was 'all a crush'...so was it?" Sonic asked before stuffing another piece of cheesy goodness in his mouth.

"...What if I did?"

Sonic's green eyes looked at him as if he was crazy. "Sheesh...no wonder Sara's a wreck." The opposing hedgehog's attention was now focused and attentive. "Dude, you have no clue about women! Even Knuckles knows better than that!" Sonic laughed.

"...What's wrong with a crush? We both like each other, right?" Shadow queried.

Sonic smiled a little, but in a pitying way. "There's two basic outcomes to a crush...and in your situation, there's only one outcome…a bad one." Shadow pressed him with a look to continue. The blue blur inhaled deeply. "Well, like Amy and me, it's...she had a crush on me, and I wasn't crushin' on her, so I kept turning her down. Normal girls woulda given up by now, but..." Sonic laughed.

"Get on with it."

The azure hedgehog cleared his throat. "Well...you've had a crush on Sara, and she accepted ya for High One knows what reason...but now that you've gotten to know each other the crush is wearing off, so saying as much...she thinks that means you're not interested anymore."

A frown spread on Shadow's face. So _that's_ what this was about. He actually had tried to see Sara the two days following their last date, but Chuck had intercepted him both times, indicating that she hadn't wanted company. So, did that mean he should have pressed further? "...How do I tell her it's not that?"

Sonic shrugged. "You just do." Sonic paused a minute to take another bite. "Mmm...my compliments to Tony... Anyway...you like Sara, right?"

"Of course," Shadow returned without hesitation.

"So tell her that." Sonic could see the frown hadn't quite left Shadow yet. He was thinking...if it had been him, Sonic thought, he'd already be gone. "Girls...ya know...you have to tell 'em things. I know it's stupid, but it's like you gotta actually remind them every five seconds that you love 'em." He laughed.

"...Is she mad at me?"

Sonic shrugged. "Dunno about that. I know she takes friendships really seriously, though. A girl can't just stop likin' ya even if they're bitchy sometimes. Heh...Amy was mad at me for tracking mud in the house, totally forgot about the flowers I brought her 'cause of it...but ya know, she still cares. I'm sure Sara's the same way."

"I hope so..." Shadow sighed slightly, looking now toward the direction of the World Gate.

"So why are you still here?" Sonic held up a twenty dollar bill. "I'm sure Tony'll let ya off for this...but if you want, I do know a good place for picking flowers...great peace gifts." He grinned smugly.

* * *

It was evening, and fireflies had just begun twinkling in the failing light. Sara's eyes followed the flashes of light while she waited on Shadow. Sonic had assured her he'd be by sometime that day and told her where to meet him. While she said inwardly that she wouldn't get her hopes up...she had. Thanks to some rain they had earlier, the evening was rather balmy and the heat of the day was refusing to let go.

Shadow showed up at the ring pool, looking a bit dirty and holding something in his arms. When he got close enough that Sara could see, she noted it was a pot filled with several daffodils. Unlike her showy cousin, the dark hedgehog slowed to a graceful stop in front of her, offering the gift with a searching look in his eyes. "...I dug them up myself."

Sara smiled at the gift; they were starting to wilt a bit since he hadn't watered the misplaced plants. "They look thirsty."

"...Oh..."

"I'll get it..." Sara started, but then remembered home was a bit of a ways off...she turned instead to the ring pool. "Ahh...just come here," she said, motioning for him to join her at the water's edge.

Their time together had been accented by silence lately. It was an apprehensive silence, cut by the sounds of water sloshing into the pot. "It wasn't a crush," Shadow's voice said softly into her ear.

The clouds weren't the only things tinged pink as Sara's ears twitched lightly on hearing that. "You mean it...?" Her expression softened, feeling an arm close around her moments later. "Then why...?"

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

Sara shook her head. "No...I'm not a lonely kind," she said gently. In spite of the warm weather, she shivered slightly. "At the movies you kind of...seemed...I dunno...like things changed."

There was a thoughtful silence that passed between them before Shadow spoke again, "They have." She frowned at the firmness of his tone, but he pulled her to him more. "But not like you think...I'm...not used to a lot of things."

"So...what's bugging you?" the sky blue hedgehog asked, leaning back against him, partly so she wouldn't be so close to the water.

"It doesn't feel like it did...but it still felt good…so when you turned me down...it confused me." Shadow lay back on the damp mossy ground, able to see the stars beginning to emerge into the young night sky.

The smile returned to him was soft and genuine as Sara lay next to him near the water's edge. "Well...it's not always going to be passionate...I mean feelings, that is. But…it's still there...at least for me it is. I really do care about you..." Tenderly, the girl hedgehog traced a hand along Shadow's cheek, and he didn't flinch or turn from her.

"Sara..." He traced a hand along her face and brushed her bangs out of her soft brown eyes. He helped her up at least to a sitting position as he drew himself up a bit. He pulled a string bracelet from around his wrist, its twin still remaining on his wrist. It was black with red and sky blue flecks in it and he held it out to her in offering. "I...I love you so...I was wondering..." A pair of lips cut him off in mid-sentence and he felt the comfort of having Sara's arms around him, sitting in his lap now. _'What just happened...??'_

When they pulled away from the kiss, Sara was smiling tenderly and running her fingers through his quills. "Is that a proposal?"

"...How is this different from the hotel?" Shadow wondered out loud.

Sara's fingers ran through his chest fur, "Because you didn't ask then...I...I really missed you, Shadow…. You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

"No." He cleared his throat. "But I didn't ask yet..." Sara's expression sank, but he held her firmly to him and slipped the friendship bracelet back on her wrist where it belonged. "...But...will you be mine?"

* * *

Charles had waited up late; he always did when Sara was out past dark. Nothing could change how he felt about his little girl, and he was particularly interested in seeing how she and Shadow had reconciled. He was in for a wait and wouldn't get his answer until nearly noon. Armed with only a few winks of sleep and a cup of coffee, Charles was in the middle of reading the Acorn Post when someone was playing with the doorknob. He arched a brow at that.

When it opened, Sara and Shadow were standing there, both of them somewhat muddied from where they'd spent the night. In spite of this, however, Shadow looked peaceful and his little girl looked radiant. "I take it things went well?" the older hedgehog finally asked.

"Mmmhmm..." Sara blushed a bit.

Chuck smiled a little, noting her scent had shifted, _'So it's come to this at last.'_ "Right. I'll have breakfast for you two when you get out...or lunch if you'd rather."

"You're not upset?" Shadow asked, curious at the old man.

"No stopping things," he responded, taking a sip of his coffee. "I suppose you have plans? Sonic tells me you never get into things recklessly..."

Shadow reddened a bit. It was true he'd had plans, but since the hotel falling through, he'd still yet to secure some things such as proper lodgings. "I think I have some details to work out...but it's all right."

Chuck nodded agreement. "Indeed."

"Coming?" Sara called to Shadow from the bathroom door. "We only have one shower, y'know!"

Charles chuckled a bit at how quickly _we_ had slipped into Sara's vocabulary and flipped through the pages of his morning paper. _'Young love...ha.'_

"Yeah." He took another wary glance at his new in-law before joining his new mate. For better or worse, he'd made a commitment, and right now he was feeling pretty good about it.

**-_The End._**

--

Thank you for reading "First Dates", part of the "Shadow in Love" series. "Flirting Shadows" is Story ID 4059139, and the one that started it all.

If you'd like to read more, please visit my user page, ID number 208263 and check out more Shadara stories!


End file.
